


Restraint

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Marianne, F/M, Gift fic for a friend, Grinding, Hardcore to my Standards, Kink, NSFW, PWP, Penetration denial, Romance, Takes Place Years After the Events of Azure Moon, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Dimitri and Marianne indulge themselves in their private affairs for the night, away from prying eyes. The method in question involves the king of Faerghus bound to a bed while the queen has a moment of fun with him. NSFW! You have been warned.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 52





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Well, it's been a while since the last Dimimari fic that I wrote but here's a new one. This one in particular isn't what I usually write, but it's a gift for a friend of mine on Twitter (https://twitter.com/piggiemblem), so big shoutouts to her! Anyway, I hope that you do enjoy reading this spicy Dimimari fic; no regrets. Thanks again for you support! ^_^

“That should do it.” Marianne said as she tied the last rope tightly.

“I’m now at your mercy.” Dimitri spoke, a smirk on his face though he couldn’t predict what his wife had in store for him.

The king’s predicament was due to his queen’s machinations, and it wasn’t the first time. Dimitri relished the feeling of letting Marianne having her way while tied up to their bed. What was perceived to be a kind and loving queen of Faerghus hid the exterior of, to him, a femme fatale who evoked her carnal desires onto him.

For the special occasion, Marianne was clad in a rather risqué blue lingerie that made parts of her body transparent, most notably her breasts and pussy; she also had her hair down. Dimitri couldn’t help but lick his lips the moment he appeared to her in such apparel. However, as part of the deal, he was not allowed to touch her, which was obvious due to his limbs being compromised. As always, he would oblige to his queen and love.

“I hope that you enjoy this, Dimitri.” she whispered kindly to him, pressing a kiss on his lips.

Dimitri merely nodded slowly as she began to trail herself down, first by kissing his neck, then toying with his nipples before lastly venturing to his groin area, staring intently at his erect cock, biting her lip. Marianne then grasped it, giving it a few gentle strokes in order to start out a good rhythm. She heard a relaxing mutter coming from her husband until she decided to speed up her pace, catching him off guard.

“M-Marianne… damn it.” Dmitri uttered, clenching his teeth, eyeing on how his wife was stroking his dick. Before he could lay his head down, his queen had thoughts of wanting to up the ante in their game.

“If you wish to continue on, you cannot cum,” the queen decreed seductively, her fingers tentatively tracing the glans of his cock, enjoying how his left eye widened for a bit, “can you agree to these terms?”

Facing such odds, he nodded in acknowledgment, though he felt turned on even more. Truth be told, he could simply break free from his entrapment but it would ruin the whole point of their occasion. His wife went back to giving him a handjob, noting how a bit of his precum was leaking but, to his relief, it didn’t count towards breaching her rules. Her other hand fondled his balls while stroking him, the bed shaking as a result.

 _‘She will be the end of me, I swear.’_ Dimitri thought dreadfully, moving a bit erratically on the bed as he felt a wet sensation coming from his dick. Opening his eye, he viewed down to see Marianne sucking on his dick, her hands placed on his thighs.

The queen peered her eyes towards her husband as she bobbed her head back and forth, a slight devilish grin on her. Dimitri started to pant heavily, trying with all of his might not to release himself very early. His hands were yearning to reach over to Marianne’s hair with the intention of grasping it. He almost hit his head on the headboard when he felt a jolt breezing through his body due to Marianne licking around the tip of his dick.

“Shit…” he gasped, wreathing around.

Marianne went back to stroking him while continuing to blow him, eliciting a sultry moan. As much as she ached to have him inside her, she wanted to bask in his predicament as much as she could. 'A tease' in her husband’s words. Her ministrations had ceased, though one of her hands remain gripped on his shaft.

“Amazing, you kept true to your word,” Marianne praised to her husband, noting his chuckle, “but I’m afraid we’ll have to add a bit more to the challenge.”

Upon hearing those words, Dimitri’s cocky expression died down. Despite how hard he was, she wasn’t making this easy for him in the slightest.

“I should’ve guessed.” he scolded himself humorously.

After giving a kiss onto her husband’s dick, Marianne crawled towards the headboard, yanking away the pillow from underneath Dimitri’s head, making himself more vulnerable to her. She then shifted her panties that was obscuring her pussy to one of her thighs, just enough to be exposed, and proceeded to straddle herself in between his face. The king damned himself for being honor-bound. 

“Feeling comfortable, Dimitri?” she asked teasingly, moaning softly, “you should be honored. Now lick me.”

Abiding to her demands, Dimitri licked around Marianne’s pussy, nipping the folds with such fervor. Overwhelmed a bit, the queen extended her hands towards the headboard for support, unable to suppress herself from conjuring up a series of moans and gasps. 

“Yes, that’s it,” she encouraged, burying herself even further to him, “you’re d-doing great, my l-love.”

Without the assistance of his hands, being able to eat out his wife was a difficult feat, and amusing himself at the thought, more so than the battles that he had risked his life over. He could taste her juices as his tongue ventured around her slit. Suddenly, a pair of hands ruffled his hair rather gently, her hands.

Her toes curled due to the pleasure that was coursing through her, squeezing her thighs tightly even more. A thought ran on her mind, wondering what would be the public’s reaction if word had spread around in regards to their indecent acts that were perceived as unbecoming to rulers of a great and noble kingdom. However, she tossed that frivolous notion aside, only caring about being in the moment instead. She heard Dimitri mumbling incoherently as he continued to eat her out. Under different circumstances, he would also grip her ass in order to savor the moment.

Dimitri’s motions began to wither down as Marianne hopped from him, descending back to straddle his lap. She was going to enjoy this part the most, and something forewarned her that she would be bringing her love at her mercy.

“As expected of a great king, you are highly committed to press on in the face of adversity.” Marianne congratulated to her love, her hand guiding his dick to the entrance of her slit. “I suppose the fruits of your labors should be rewarded.”

 _‘Goddess, I appreciate you for granting me mercy…’_ Dimitri thanked to himself, knowing that his torture was over…. or so he assumed.

The queen had other plans, and instead of giving her king the favor of entering of her, she opted to press his cock in-between her glistening slit, earning a groan from him.

“Y-you, you said that you’d—” he protested until his wife extended a hand to him.

“I didn’t specify what reward, to be exact, love.” she explained, her sly smile perpetuating.

More and more, it was becoming evident that she was spelling doom onto the poor man. How unfortunate for him, sarcastically speaking.

“For the time being, I’m going to give this perverted dick the care that it needs.” Marianne decreed in such a lewd manner, a big turn on for Dimitri.

Before he could at least compliment her for her dirty talking, he was quieted as Marianne shifted her pussy back and forth on his shaft, stroking him in the process. He arched himself, his eye shut tight, cursing out Marianne’s name in vain. The build-up from his core had increased, and despite being free from his previous restriction, he tried to hold himself as much as he could. No matter what, he wasn’t going to cum just yet. 

“How bad do you want to fuck me, Dimitri?” the queen purred seductively, her juices seeping onto his dick, her hand reaching over to one of her breasts while resuming to grind him sensually. “The way you dick is quivering shows a hint of yearning, no?”

Marianne’s rhythm mounted up, stifling her squeals as her other hand traced the scars on his abdomen, recalling one that was a result of him defending her during their academy days many years ago. Even the foreplay was beginning to get the best of her, though she would be defiant until she broke through Dimitri’s walls.

“I w-would have you on all fours as I r-ravish you to my h-heart’s content until dawn shines upon us.” The king admitted wearily, jerking upwards in an attempt to relieve himself.

“Very well.” she digressed, halting her motions as she removed herself from his lap before getting on her knees as she proceeded to suck him dry.

“Dammit, I-I can—”

Dimitri released his hot seed inside Marianne’s mouth, the latter not even recoiling in response as she took it all in. Marianne jerked him off while swallowing most of his cum, savoring her handiwork before latching her mouth away from his cock. While she was reveling in ecstasy, her king was left in shambles, his limbs pulling on the ropes.

Unbeknownst to Dimitri, Marianne hopped back to his lap, the tip of his dick right near her entrance.

“Alright, I will now give you respite, my love. Truly.” Marianne promised as his cock was finally enveloped inside her pussy.

Ironically, in spite of being inside his wife after a tantalizing amount of time and will-power, he was tender after his previous ejaculation, as though he was going to cum at any second. He thrust into her a few times until he allowed her to do most of the work; he was bound to her submission, after all. Despite her small stature, Marianne was a force to be reckoned with in various ways; this was one of them.

“Fuck… Marianne…” he moaned her name in a mantra.

“Y-yes. Invoke my name more, Dimitri.” she demanded, leaning down to him before capturing his lips.

Their kiss was messy and filled in a lustful storm, bound to their undying love for one another. Suddenly, she proceeded to gyrate her hips, intensifying the build up from him once more. Her walls grasped his cock, amplifying his nerves as they fucked without a care in the world. Breaking away from Dimitri’s mouth, Marianne felt his dick twitching in haste; he was nearing.

“Fill me up with your hot seed,” the queen asserted confidently, quickening her movement, “don’t hold back. Give it to me.”

Happily obliging to her request, Dimitri had thrust into her desperately until he came, jerking himself in a steady pattern, his tugging on the ropes sounded as though they were going to tear off due to his strength. He groaned loudly, as well as Marianne screaming out his name when she reached her orgasm, her eyes illuminated to unfathomable lengths. Her core was warm due to her husband’s cum, rubbing her abdomen afterwards. Although Dimitri was well spent from what Marianne’s eyes had perceived, something in her mind advised to her that the night couldn’t end just yet. She wanted to compensate him in order to cap off their escapade.

Once she pulled herself away from him, she went over to his legs, untying the ropes until she made way to unbind his wrists respectively. The ropes left a considerable mark onto him, but they would fade away eventually.

“Did you enjoy it, my love?” Marianne inquired in a soothing manner, contrary to her dominating personality, pressing sweet kisses onto his forehead, cheek, and then his lips.

“Y-you have no idea… h-how much I thought about b-breaking away from this entrapment, wanting to fuck you senselessly,” Dimitri admitted bluntly, taking in steady breaths, “but I relished in every moment of it, my love. Truly.”

“I feel enthralled to hear such praise coming from you.” she cooed at him, placing her hand on his forehead for a brief second.

“Now then,” she began, distancing herself away from him on the bed, getting on all fours, her rear facing him as a bit of her cum leaked from her pussy, “do you still have the will to reconvene?”

Articulating her words, Dimitri got to his knees, the fatigue nearly washed away, dragging himself closer to Marianne until he placed one of his hands on her hip, the other stroking his wet dick. The siren had successfully lured him again, and he wouldn’t regret his choice not even in the slightest. He had to return the favor to her, after all.


End file.
